


Sight

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: Sherlock saw, looked, watched, and ogled, and he knew that his eyes had found love. He had fallen in love at first sight.





	1. What Sherlock saw

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to create a new series. The chapter will be POV both from Sherlock and John. I hope you enjoy it

The first time Sherlock saw John he felt the world stop. He was mesmerized by the man that had just walked in, not only in the lab, but in his life. He knew he was lost the moment he first saw him.

He watched, he saw, he looked, he practically ogled. He watched as the man walked in, he watched as he looked around and found everything had changed from when he was first in the same exact place, and he watched as he moved his eyes and focused on him. He watched John.

He saw the man. He saw the way he was standing, his pose, his military cut, his not so tanned skin, the way he held his cane and how his pupils dilated after he offered Sherlock his phone. He saw the kindness, the strength; he saw the beauty and the love. He saw John.

He looked at him and his eyes were captivating, the colour of the ocean; his hair was fair, the colour of sunshine, his skin looked raw, but he knew it was soft. He looked at his hands, rough, strong hands, his clothes, at least two years old, he was sharp, a soldier, a doctor, He looked and he looked and took his fill of this man that he knew had changed his life. He looked at John.

Sherlock ogled. He later admitted it to himself. He ogled at the man, even though it was brief, he ogled shamelessly, and then he winked! He used his eyes to flirt. John didn’t even had to talk and he was ogling at John.

Later that night, in his new bed, in his new flat, he looked around, he then covered his eyes and remembered the way John had looked to him, what he had seen, remembered the way he watched John, and he felt heat rise up to his cheeks when he admitted he had ogled.

Sherlock couldn’t believe his eyes, he pictured in his mind eye this man, a simple man, yet a totally mysterious, interesting, wonderfully amazing, intriguing and seemingly strong, sweet, loving and loveable man.

Sherlock saw, looked, watched, and ogled, and he knew that his eyes had found love. He had fallen in love at first sight.


	2. What John saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John knew it. It was love at first sight.

John knew it. It was love at first sight. He’d seen the man sitting there and had thought nothing of him until he saw him, really saw him, and he knew he was lost. He fell in love, ridiculously and hopelessly and when he saw the man winking…

He moved in and watched those verdi-azure eyes look at him with such passion, interest and... fear… He tried not to look so deeply into those oceans but the game was lost when he looked at that mouth, his eyes moved on their own volition to that neck and further down, and then snapped back up again to see those fascinating lips smile

He looked at the man, and watched and saw, and he realised he was looking at the love of his life, he was lost in love, and by the time he was ready to let him know, he saw him fall from the building and his one true love, the man he had love at first sight, was gone; after that, he was unable to see, life was grey and dark.

When the man returned, John saw him and he thought he had seen a ghost, then he looked and saw how thin Sherlock was, and he recognised, once again, the love he had seen so many years ago in those eyes, he saw the fear, and watched as Sherlock scurried away, once again, to let him be…

He saw Sherlock’s face during his wedding, those eyes, sad the entire time, and he watched the rest of the world pretending not to see, looking away and denying what was there in plain sight…

The first time they made love, he ogled… God he hadn’t ogled in so long! And what a sight!

Now John was looking down the aisle; Sherlock was walking to him, with that smile that reached his eyes, he was focused on John, his eyes telling him everything he needed to know. He watched as all the guests blurred around him, he looked as Sherlock took his place beside him, he saw the way Sherlock's eyes shone and smiled, with that verdi-azure ocean that had him lost since the first time he saw those eyes.


End file.
